


Germany and the Ghost of His Past: To Outrun The Past.

by Sun_Spark



Series: Hetalia: Germany and the Ghost of His Past [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Beating, Brothers, Child Death, Child Murder, Family, Flash backs to the holocaust, Gen, Happy Ending, Holocaust, Hurt/Comfort, I based the flashbacks on actual history, I have no idea what I'm doing with these tags, Nightmares, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Torture, Violence, it's not pretty, sad beginning, semi-happy ending, seriously, this gets dark at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Spark/pseuds/Sun_Spark
Summary: Germany, now reunited with his older brother Prussia, now known as East Germany, suffers from PTSD. Prussia once more takes the role of portective older brother as he tries to comfort the younger.I don't know how to summarize this, just read it. K?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Completely un-beta'd. If anyone wants to beta it for me, please let me know. Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Written several years ago, so it is not my best work.  
> Also, this edition of the series has much more graphic and violent accounts of the holocaust, fair warning.
> 
> Also, **** random words **** This means you are reading one of Germany's dreams.

Prussia worried about his brother, true he acted like an idiot but that wasn't really him, he truly cared for West. West hadn't been sleeping well lately, his dreams haunted by memories of the past. Prussia didn't know what to do for his little brother though, how did one escape the past? And such a horrible one at that?

Prussia turned his gaze form his brothers bedroom door to the full moon outside. His own mind went back to those times, but for him it was different, it had been West's nation, Germany, not his. He didn't know the true horror that it had been, that it still was in his brothers mind.

\----- 

 

As Prussia thought on these things, Germany slept in his bed, his sleep restless and dark. His dreams nightmares, but worse than a nightmare that you wake up from and know its not real, Germany's dreams were real, they had happened, everyone of them. But in his dreams he couldn't tell past from present, it seemed like he was there....

 

His dreams took him to a dark red and black room, in this room the Nazi flag hung many places, and in the middle of all this the Führer, Adolf Hitler.

***"You will serve then?"

"Ja, Herr Führer."

"Good then take your arm band and go help round up the Jews."

Germany took the arm band and put it on, he saluted and turned to leave.

The halls he went down were blurred and dark, but he saw every detail of those faces, the faces of the Jews he helped round up.

The Jews were driven form their homes and at times hit by the soldiers. The woman and children were locked up in the cells, the men taken to work.

 

The halls of the jails and the dark night faded, replaced by a courtyard. 

 

The courtyard was bright with sunlight, the soldiers lined either side of the courtyard walls, the Führer stood in the center of the yard and watched. More soldiers brought starved and ragged Jews out from the cells into the courtyard, some men, some women, and some children. The soldiers shoved them in the hue ovens in that yard and closed the doors.

Germany watched all this alone from a balcony, Hitler gave the order and the ovens were turned on. After a few moments, even through the walls, he could hear the screams of the dieing, as they burned.***

 

As these dreams slowly merged with others and changed to new bloody scenes, Germany’s breath started to quicken, his eyes restlessly darting back and forth under closed lids, and his fists clenching over the sheet....

 

*** Germany saw night all around him, he heard bombs dropping, he saw his target in front of him. He was in Poland, his target: Feliks, more commonly now as the personification of Poland.

He went forward went into the house, saw Poland’s standing at the window. Poland saw his reflection and turned quickly, disbelief on his face. Germany’s face was a mask of stone.

"Germany?!"

He ignored the outburst and moved forward, raised his fist and struck. Poland stumbled from the force of the blow, he caught his balance but before he could react Germany raised his fist again and struck once more, this time knocking Poland to the ground.

"Surrender, Poland."

Germany and Poland both looked to Russia who had just entered. Germany knew that the other would be there and didn't react, Poland looked at his former friend in disbelief. Russia knelt before Poland and almost gently raised his head to meet his eyes.

"Surrender comrade, you cannot win. To continue would be pointless."

Poland stared at him for a moment, then he glared as he more or less spat the word out,

"Never!"

Russia sighed.

"Then you give me no choice, little Feliks."

Russia continued what Germany had started, Germany stood by and watched, not feeling anything, not caring that this was his brother...***

 

Germany was now breathing harshly, his dreams now going from one to the other more quickly...

 

*** Germany was at the line of showers in another courtyard, he watched as the soldiers brought out the Jews. As they went past a little boy grabbed his pant leg and asked,

"Do you know where my father is?"

Germany didn't answer, the kids father was probably dead by now. The child was young, just a small boy. The child was polite to him, his voice small and respectful. One of the soldiers laughed and hit the boy across the face,

"Your fathers scum, and you're no better!"

The child started to cry, his mother held him as they waited to go into those showers, told him that they would be clean soon and that his father would be waiting for them when they were done. Germany watched as the mother and her child walked into the showers, saw the child smile and say something to his mother, the mother gave a small smile. Then the gas came and they died.

Germany didn't know why it pulled at his heart, he had no heart. But he had been told that the Jews weren't even human, that they were nothing, but now he wasn't so sure. That little boy had been a small scared child looking for his father, not knowing that he was about to die.***

 

The showers faded and were replaced by a dark bleak room.

 

*** In this room sat two Jewish twins, just a boy and girl about five years old. They had been sewn together back to back. They were screaming and crying, there mother being held off to the side, watching this all, her own face streaked with tears. 

The children screamed again as the soldiers hit them, the soldiers only laughed and tugged at them, nearly pulling them apart. This went on for hours, once one of their arms came apart and were sewn back together. After what seemed to Germany like an eternity, the soldiers gave the mother two shots of morphine. The mother tearfully crawled over to her children and gave them the shots, they died within minutes.

After this he had run out into the Black Forest, his ancient and only true sanctuary. He had howled, or rather screamed, at the moon once and broken his voice, he had cried, he didn't understand why he felt for these Jews. They were nothing, weren't even human, were they?***

 

Germany’s breath was now came in short hard breaths, his entire body twitching at the memories. The memories sped through his mind in the blink of an eye, though he caught every detail. And the last memory came....

 

*** He was at the last battle of World War ll, he was in Berlin. He heard gunfire, saw the Allies coming, saw his brother next to him, and he saw the soldiers falling on both sides. He didn't know what he was fighting for anymore, he just kept fighting. 

He heard one of Hitlers generals called a truce and both sides stopped firing, heard the general say that Hitler was dead and that his successor, Karl Doenitz, had agreed to an unconditional surrender. He saw the Germans surrender and dropped his gun, he and Prussia stood as the other nations came towards them.

He heard it when the Allies said they would both be destroyed, heard and saw Prussia step in front of him in protest, heard the Allies decide that Prussia would be dissolved and Germany left alone. He saw when his brother fell to the ground with a scream, he fell to his knees and drew his brother close to him, held him as he died, and cried over his body.***

 

All these memories started playing at once, overlapping.

He saw and heard the showers, the ovens, the blood, Jews, Twins,ScreamsHitlerPrussia dieingPolandRussiaAllies......!!!

 

He woke with a scream, the memories still playing in his mind. His breath hard and short, his whole body shaking. And the tears came once again.

 

\-----

 

Prussia tore his gaze from the moon to his brothers door as he heard the scream. He was up and at the door in less than a second, he opened the door and saw his brother. Germany was shaking, his breath raged, his head in his hands, and he was crying. 

Prussia walked forward and sat on the bed next to his brother, he held him close and Germany leaned his head on Prussia’s chest. Prussia didn’t need to ask what had happened, he already knew. Germany’s voice was shaky as he spoke,

"P..Prussia?"

"Shh...I'm here West."

"Prussia...The Jews, Twins, Ovens, Showers, Berlin, You, Russia, Poland...."

"Shhh...West...Shhhh, it's alright. I know Bruder, I know. But that's over now, it's done."

Germany continued to cry, Prussia continued to hold him.

"Prussia...."

"I'm here West. Remember? I came back after the Wall was torn down, I'm East Germany now, Remember?"

He felt Germany nod his head, heard him take a deep breath and try to control himself. Prussia knew it would be a while before his brother would be able to live with those memories, before they stopped haunting him. Until then he would stay by him, he would hold him and wipe away his tears as long as his brother needed him, even then he would stay with him. He would never leave his brother.


End file.
